Many balls used for children and adult games are too large for use by small dogs. Small balls or marbles, etc. when available, may be swallowed by small dogs. Yet when larger balls, like tennis balls, become somewhat disintegrated with portions extending from them, then small dogs enjoy playing with such semi destroyed balls, soon on their way to total destruction. At first, to provide a better ball for small dogs, holes were drilled in a standard plastic ball and cords were threaded through and across the interior of the ball, but soon the standard plastic ball was broken apart. So the ball disclosed herein was especially designed and provided especially for small dogs with the ball portion sized to avoid swallowing, made of very indestructable material, and provided with long lasting tethers, which are replaceable, after considerable pulling and chewing by small dogs.
No ball with extending tethers so arranged is believed offered by others, and a patent search indicated tethered balls have been disclosed for different purposes, for example: David Wilson's toy of a tethered ball knocked by hand and returned, U.S. Pat. No. 729,473; Marion H. Gaudet's tethered baseball swung in a circle to be hit by a batter, U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,166; M. Breidenbach's ball located at the midpoint of a tether held at each end by respective players, U.S. Pat. No. 1,782,254; and Earl F. Mitchell's pendant toy for animals, wherein a ball secured to a stick is swung from a tree limb to be played with by dogs, U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,158.